halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SPARTAN Rozh/Archive 1
Welcome - H107SubtleTank 05:17, 17 June 2008 (UTC) You and User:Rozh Just asking, are you also User:Rozh? - H107SubtleTank 05:28, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Reply to "Are you also Rozh?" Yes, I am. But Rozh's fanon is about an RP that I recently declared dead, as I couldn't get any members. I tried to get help from friends from other RPs, but none were interested, so I made this account to start from a clean slate, if that's allowed. --SPARTAN Rozh 12:53, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Hate to tell you this but this wiki forbids having multiple accounts due to the belief that users may misuse it even when the intention is not there. So, decide which of the two will be the primary one and the administration would block the other...for safety issue... - H107SubtleTank 13:50, 17 June 2008 (UTC) *Let me know which you'd like to keep, and I'll block the other one. Only one account per user... Regards, SPARTAN-091 |Admin| (HC)Guardian 13:52, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I'll keep this one. --SPARTAN Rozh 14:11, 17 June 2008 (UTC) My RP You're more then welcome to! Sorry but I have to give everyone one of these things ^_^ You're most welcome! CSU I already got plenty of spec ops Crimson Blue If you join the RP as an Arnhem Federation trooper, you must understand that they do not have normal access to military grade weaponry, and only ex-UNSC soldiers would have recieved full and proper training as the Federation tends to rush units through their form of 'boot camp'. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] RE:ODST Picture If you wanted that one, sorry, it is somone else's. These are the two which you may choose from: They are both jpg. Put .jpg when putting it on your article. Okay. Pleasure doing business in which I didn't get payed back in but wasn't expecting it, so not exactly business. (Don't give meh anything. kk? good, well I mean for paying back.).-- lol!-- The ship Thanks for the heads up about the ship armor. I didn't know what to call it when I came up with the idea so I just whipped out Heavy Destroyer. It used to be 3000 meters long but I thought that was an incredulous length for a UNSC ship. Also it was escorted for by two frigates to take care of the maneuverability issue, but then again it was made to sit back and attack Covenant ships from mid to long range. :Thanks for the Input! :D -- Hey About your Gauss rifle, I tried as best as I could to defend its realistic-ness but my argument fell on deaf ears. And when I came up with a good response to sgt. johnson's argument someone edited so my point was lost. I do like your article though, would it be okay if I used it one of my future stories? -- I'll be sure to check it out, thanks!-- Hey I dont know you but wuzzup. Im Zeno. I have dozens of articles. Thats about it. Chow !!! Warning Listen, I know you like to defend newbies (admirable cause), and I know certain users go a little too far with their gripes and criticism (they shall remain anonymous ;p), but you need to simmer down before I have to do some administrative duties all over you. And don't try to blame anybody else; I'll deal with others as they need to be dealt with. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:31, 17 March 2009 (UTC) To manipulate a quote from the Prophet of Truth, "the Council (i.e. older users) were... overzealous" --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) HRV, etc. It's all good. Just saying, if you want to use it, ask permission. ;) -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 00:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Rozh, I was just wondering if it was okay if my ship, the Erebus-class Stealth Frigate, could use your Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. I need this because it's a relatively small ship and I didn't see your article today. If I can't then I will remove mention of it from the page. Pugna Concussio! "Fight Oppression!" 22:16, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I appreciate it!--Pugna Concussio! "Fight Oppression!" 23:15, 20 April 2009 (UTC) RE:RP Sure, sounds like fun. I'm just gonna need some of your ideas so I can brainstorm.--Pugna Concussio! "Fight Oppression!" 23:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) You stolez mai spinny thing! loljk I dun care. Anyways, I really am at a loss for ideas for the RP. I think A backstory would help. IE: Why is there another Covie civil war or second UNSC V. Covie war.... I might have something tomorrow, with what you gave me. --Pugna Concussio! "Fight Oppression!" 00:51, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Fifty rols of.... not gonna ask... Anways sounds good ima brainstorm on it now.--Pugna Concussio! "Fight Oppression!" 01:36, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah sorry... I was kinda in an accident and I was indesposed for a month and couldn't get on.... plus I kinda forgot I put that template on there... ^_^ I usualy dont do that to someone elses articles, again I am sorry WW III Hello there! Arby7290! For the first time I just saw the WW III article you've started, and that kinda ruined my idea for the massive conflict I was going to write about (LOL, and no, I'm not here to be mad!) so I was just wondering if you wanted any help with articles concerning the conflict. I can help you make up anything you want, from factions to weapons, if you would like my help. I'm still going to write my article, ( Brushfire Wars ) but I'd love to help with any WW III articles if you'd have me along for the ride! Regards! Reply Great, and I completely understand about the base storyline. If I had started something I would want to do the main part myself too! Can't wait to get started working with you! Best of Regards! RP... Sorry, but right now I can't really help with the RP, I'm having some personal issues that I need to sort out before anything else. Pugna Concussio! "Fight Oppression!" 21:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Covenant Whisper Sure you can use it in your articles ^_^ why... Don't call me an asshole. Seriously, its not funny. About the plagerism RP RP Joiningnessation Can I join your Over the Top RP ? Seems interesting, I have experience with rebel groups wink wink. May I sign up ? A long time ago... You asked me to help with an RP and I said I couldn't because I had personal issues to resolve, well here I am. I'm finally out of school and will be very active. So if you still need help, give me a shout or yell, or whatever it is you do. :P -Blammo A question. RE:Thanks DHW NAO You and me. Now. My UNSC Las Vegas against your Battlecrusier (I forgot the name xD) Thanks I noticeded you have been helping people with their fanon, while still not flaming them. I just wanted to say thanks, because a lot of times these "veterans" are extremely rude to newer members (Not all of them are rude though).--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 16:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Concept Art Okay because to be honest I just found it by chance :P --[[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] [INFINITYVERSE] 21:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) reply to : Hi there ! If its not much trouble help would sound nice, you are nice. Thanks for the info. (Spartan-035 04:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC)) thanks Thanks for the help, is my spartan retuning to the ark, or was that just an example. This is my first spartan character and i had to refference to evrything ive got thats Halo. Spartans are hard to make, so are infoboxes,jeez never thought it would be this hard. I bet thats how evry newly elected president feels realy Can spartans actualy do that i thoguht master cheif was the last spartan alive. Please respond. (Spartan-035 22:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC))